The Lost Shepherd
by ginobi47
Summary: A What-If scenario. What if Mrs. Ortensia's suicide had an impact on Kotomine Kirei?... Kotomine Kirei/Harem... Wait... Harem? Kirei? Seriously?


__**Authors Notes:**

1. If you are reading this, you probably thought "Kotomine/Harem? This guy is nuts! I want to see how the author will screw this up!". I cant blame you for thinking that way coz even I think Im crazy of re-imaging Kirei but no one can deny his badassness even if he is evil as hell

2. This is just my personal analysis so I might be wrong. I think Kotomine Kirei is a LAWFUL EVIL in FSN based on D&D alignment system seeing that he doesnt kill openly like a madman and follows the rules to some extent. In this FanFic, Kirei is still LAWFUL EVIL but he is in the side of Good. Not to be confused with CHAOTIC GOOD who acts more like a vigilante, LAWFUL EVIL will follow the rules if needed but will not hesitate to bend it long as he gets what he wants.

3. I couldnt find any way to insert Caren Ortensia into the story so... I killed her off before she was even born... Sorry XP

4. Since there is no name given to Mrs. Ortensia, I simply gave her one. Since she also died earlier than the canon, the events of the fan fic happens in an earlier time line

5. I would like to give myself a big kick in the ass for being unable to concentrate on 1 story alone. There are 8 stories with 1 chapter each in my drawing board. 3 (including this one) of them are published here and the 2nd of the 3 was removed by me coz it had a shoujo feel to it (i hate shoujo). This one is the 7th of the 8 stories currently saved in my computer thus... I want to kick myself in the ass

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.<strong>_

_**Now the earth was formless and empty**_

_**Darkness was over the surface of the deep**_

_**And the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.**_

_**And God said**_

_**" Let there be light"**_

_**and there was light.**_

_**-Genisis 1: 1-3**_

* * *

><p><em>Where is my salvation? <em>

_Why cant anything change me? _

_Why cant I become happy like everyone else?_

The empty shell of a man thought as he walked home from work. This man who excelled in everything he has ever done found no pride, nor passion in anything. To him, living was nothing more than dying a painfully slow death. Everywhere he went was torture to him as he envied those who found happiness in the simplest and most insignificant things. The envy was literally driving him insane to the point that he actually thought of committing suicide just to end it all

His chaotic thoughts were interrupted when he senses something abnormal the moment he sets foot inside his home. Normally his wife would be cooking right now but the lights were off yet it was already 8 pm. He rushes into his home desperately looking for the light gray haired woman feeling fear for another person's safety for the very first time.

"Alaine! Alaine where are you!" He screams at the top of his lungs as he darts from room to room in desperate search.

He reaches the masters bedroom and there he found his wife, Alaine Ortensia, lying on the bed with massive amounts of blood coming out of her wrist.

"Alaine! What happened?" He rushes to her and begins administering first aid as quickly as possible.

But it was hopeless. Alaine has lost too much blood that she should be dead 10 minutes ago but the man refused to accept the facts and desperatelly heals her with all the knowledge that he had.

"Ki...rei?" Alaine opens her eyes to see her panicking husband. It brought a smile to her very pale face.

"Hush Alaine. Save your strength while I heal you" He knew he was lying and he knew that Alaine knew that too but he refuse to accept it. Unknown to him, tears were flowing out of his eyes as he put every once of prana he had into his wife's almost dead body

Alaine painfully raises her hand and wipes off his tears.

"See?... You... do... care..." Said Alaine as her body goes limp. Alaine Ortensia dies in the hands of her husband with a peaceful smile on her face

The man looks at the woman in his arms in disbelief.

_Alaine is dead? Really?_

_No no no_

_This is some sort of sick joke_

_There is no way for her to be dead_

_What about the baby?_

_Alaine is just 3 weeks pregnant_

_Does that mean I killed two people?_

_HAHAHA!_

_What a messed up joke!_

_Damn damn damn!_

Then he noticed his train of thought. He realized that he was in denial as he refused to accept her death. He realizes that he is angry at her for doing something so stupid, so unnecessary, so worthless as killing herself just to prove a point. He was happy that he did feel great compassion for her to the point that he curses himself that she needed to die just so that he could realize how important she is to him

"!" He screams with all his might, cursing everyone, hating everything and blaming himself for indirectly killing the woman he loved

* * *

><p>Kotomine Kirei wakes up violently from the dream that has plagued him almost every night for more than 7 months after his wife's death. He checks his condition and sees that as usual, he was drenched in his sweat. He exists his room and heads to the restroom then notices that it wasn't even dawn yet. He sighs and enters the restroom to wash his face with cold water, hoping that it is enough to calm his nerves.<p>

_Its good to find that I can feel just like everyone else but waking up like this almost every night is a bit tiring _He thinks to himself as he heads back to his room in the hopes of getting some more sleep. He has a lot of work to do later on

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Kenya, Africa<p>

As usual, the makeshift clinic in a ruined building that Kotomine Kirei put up was swamped with patients. Its been one week since he started in this area yet the patients from all over lined up like ants. With a staff of 10 volunteers from the church that he happened to meet and no supply of medicine from the incompetent government, it didnt take him two hours before he started using his magecraft openly to heal his patients. The others objected about using magecraft freely but all Kirei needed to do was take out an AK47 and said

"Well then, lets just shoot them. That is much more merciful than letting them live"

When the local shamans heard of his doings, they decided to join the which expanded their staff from 10 to 30 on the third day. He was thankful for their help as they knew what they were doing but he was still annoyed at the endless wave of patients.

"Father Kirei, these bandages were airdropped by a UN plane. Where should I put this?" Said a 10 year old african girl wearing a red clothing named Jamila with her usual energetic voice. Unlike most of the African girls, her skin is light brown instead of black, probably she has western ancestors, and her wavy hair was light brown from the constant exposure to the sun. Her looks gives her name justice for who knows how beautiful she will be in a few years.

"Just place it here" Kirei points somewhere behind him without looking while taking care of patient. Jamila follows his command then stands beside him to assist him.

He found Jamila near a village that was massacred by a local warlord 1 month ago. She was walking like a broken doll with lifeless eyes, probably due to shell shock and extreme psychological trauma. He took her in probably out of pity but its mostly because she reminded him of his past self, a lost soul trying to find anything to cling to, to her it was Kirei in this case.

He did not regret his decision because Jamila was not only a fast learner but also has 23 magic circuits. Not bad for someone that was born in a place where rats higher odds of survival than humans. He started teacher her about the healing arts bit by bit thus she can use a bit of it after the 1 month that he took her under her wing. She wont be as good as Kirei no matter how hard she tries but its a start.

* * *

><p>It is passed two in the afternoon and thankfully, there were only few patients that require aid. The rest is either asleep on the floor or has left to return to whatever hell hole they came from. Kirei was having a conversation with one of the high ranking shamans while partaking on the most valuable drink in Africa, clean water. Jamila wanted to participate in the discussion but she fell asleep out of sheer boredom thus using Kirei's lap as a pillow<p>

"Unfortunately the techniques that you seek have been lost for nearly a thousand years now. The other shamans in Africa will probably say the same thing" Said the old shaman

"Are there at least records of their practices?" Kirei answered. He knows that it was a hopeless search but never the less, he must persist

"All of the shamanic practices were passed down thru word of mouth to prevent any outsider from learning the techniques"

"I see. Thank you anyway Elder" Kirei sighs. This guy was labeled by all the other shamans he has talked to as the greatest shaman in Africa. If he doesnt have the knowledge Kirei seeks, then no one in this country does.

"Forgive us Medicine Man. The things you have done requires great payment and we would gladly tell you whatever knowledge you desire. But we simply do not have the knowledge to bring back a person from the dead"

"Dont worry about it. Im not so ignorant that my quest will be solved in just 7 months of searching. And dont call me Medicine Man, people tend to think of me as a black old fossil" Said Kirei as he rubs Jamila's head

Medicine Man was the title bestowed upon him by the people that he came across. In the 2 months that he has spent in Africa, he has gained so much attention for his superior skills in healing. Many even said that his skills were greater than the shamans of Africa. Many come from all over Africa bearing tributes just so that he would perform his healing on them making him extremely rich in their standards. He now owns 30 cattle, 21 sheep, 37 goats, 17 gallons of milk and god knows how many medicinal plants that are absolutely worthless. In the local's standards, he is probably one of the richest in Kenya but seeing that he doesnt really need the livestock, he shares them with anyone. There are some civilized people that come to him for healing and pays with money and with the money he saved up, he can fly out of Africa anytime he wanted.

"Why do you want such a knowledge? Is the person you want to bring back that important?"

"Yes, my wife is probably the most valuable person in my life yet I took her existence for granted"

"But fate has already taken her... You must accept that things lost to fate cannot be taken back" The old man said in concern. The Medicine Man may look forever calm and collected but he can sense chaos within him. Kirei guessed what the shaman was thinking and smiled cynically as he answers

"When a person loses something and knows that he/she is responsible for it, that person will do whatever it takes just to bring it back, even if that person has to suffer in the process. Fate on the otherhand is an excuse for something that a person cannot accomplish because he/she thinks that the limits of human capabilities is just up to a certain point and that person cannot go above it." He said while looking at the sleeping girl in his lap.

The shaman keeps quiet as he begins to understand something. The medicine man's pain is too great and the sins he has commited is driving him to perform such an inhumane task of healing the sick while searching for knowledge. The medicine man has earned the shaman's respect and admiration for such an unshaking commitent.

Suddenly a man rushes into the building and looks around. He spots Kirei and rushes to them, concern and fear clear in his face.

"Medicine man!" A vain twitches in Kirei's head but he lets it go this time. "The local warlord BEAST and a few of his men are searching for you, he is just outside. Please hide!" The man talks loudly that it wakes up Jamila and everyone else. They panic and looks at Kirei for instructions on what to do.

_Damn rats. Dont you have any brains in that head of yours?_ Kirei thinks to himself. He lets out a sigh and asks the man for further information

"How many are they? What are their weapons?"

"There are 10 of them with machine guns and a jeep with a large gun on top of it. The BEAST is a large man, nearly twice your weight, there is no way-" He explains but is cut off by Kirei

"I asked for their numbers and weapons, not what they look like" He then turns to Jamila "Jamila, stay here for a while and make sure to hide behind something" she nods in acknowledgement. He then addresses everyone

"Everyone, hide behind something thick. It would be preferd if everyone moves inside the building to avoid getting hit by stray bullets. I will be back shortly" He stands up and heads to the frontdoor. Many tried to convince him not to go but he ignores them and heads out. He hasnt killed anyone for nearly 2 weeks thus he has no intention of letting this very little entertainment in the hell hole that is Africa slip away.

He walks into the sun and spots 10 people armed with AK47's and a jeep with a .50 cal machinegun on top of it. His muscle tightens in glee but he controls himself making sure that his face reveals nothing. He didnt just heal his patients just so that they could get shot. He spots a fat 5'8"-ish man wearing a white tuxedo but the word LARGE stated earlier made him think that BEAST was taller.

_The fool wasnt lying, this guy is probably more than double my weight_ Kirei thinks to himself while approaching the pig named BEAST. A large muscular man 7' man blocks Kirei's path 10 meters away from BEAST.

"Thats far enough Medicine Man. A man of my stature has many enemies you see?" the pig said

"BEAST I presume?" Kirei answered to the fat man

"Ho! The Medicine Man knows my name! My reputation must precedes me!" BEAST roars in a loud voice and his groopies cheer in his honor

"Dont delude yourself BOAR. I only knew you existenced 20 seconds ago. That is how insignificant you are to the greater scheme of things" Kirei replied emotionlessly as he entertains himself by watching the BOAR's reaction. Anger flushes the BOAR's face but he desperately keeps it in check after Kirei's provocation. They obviously want the priest for something thus preventing them from harming him

"Ha! Normally, people who say that to me end up getting shot but seeing that you are who you are, I'll let that slide just this once"

"Why is that PIG?" Kirei insults the BOAR who is now demoted to a PIG. PIG points his weapon at the priest in annoyance, hoping to get some fearful reaction out of Kirei but fails miserably. Kirei simply stares at him with empty eyes and gives the aura that the PIG's pitiful excuse for a threat wasnt even worth moving a muscle. The PIG is overwhelmed by the aura but desperately maintains a facade of control. The PIG's reactions simply made the priests heart jump in joy.

"You probably dont realize but your skills are in demand to not only the local warlords by politicians as well. With you in my side, I can charge for your services and that will make me into a rich man. I could also make you into a religious icon and people will flock to you as a religious leader. They would most likely give anything just to see you. Im sure that entriced you a bit, now lets go to your new clinic" PIG arrogantly said

"And if I refuse?" Kirei said with every intention of turning this conversation into a bloodbath. As he expected, the PIG snapped his fingers and all 10 aimed their AK's at him

"Do you even think that you can refuse?" Arrogantly said the PIG. Kirei smiled at their threat and made sure to radiate the aura that none of them will survive the moment they start firing. All 10 of them became unsure who was in command in this situation. A henchman near the PIG asks...

"Err... I think we should just leave him be BEAST. He looks dangerous" The young henchman says to the PIG. 10 pairs of eyes look towards him in surprise. 8 pairs belonged to his comrades who agreed that the Medicine man should be left alone. 1 pair came from the BEAST who agrees with his henchman but refuses to admit it for the sake of his pride. The last pair of surprised eyes (or atleast he pretends to be) came from Kirei who simply wants to fan the flames.

"Good Lord... Why is an educated man such as yourself serving a domesticated animal?" Kirei said to the henchman

"Well... the pay is good"

"My God... What a waste of potential. If you went to school, you could have been a doctor by now, not like the rest of this pussies that thinks they are strong just because they have a gun" Kirei said and sighed exaggeratedly

The large man near Kirei points the gun at the priests head, making sure that the barrel was touching his forehead. He obviously didnt like the "pussy" remark

"You dont seem to understand your position here Medicine Man! You're life is in our-" He begins to say but was cut short.

Kirei moved his head sideways and throws a powerful uppercut, blasting the large man off his fight and lands on his back with a loud thud.

"HAHAHAHA! Now you've done it Medicine Man! Tiny is the strongest and toughest in our group. Stand up Tiny and show this man what it means to live in Africa!" PIG yells loudly and urges his fallen comrade to stand up but after 10 seconds the man named Tiny does not move. Upon closer inspection of his chest, Tiny doesnt seem to be breathing and upon closer inspection of his neck, they noticed it seemed longer. None of them admits but they all knew that the uppercut was so strong that it dislocated Tiny's neck from his spinal column. This spreads fear and uncertainty to the 8 other henchmen of PIG as they look at their supposedly strongest, killed by a single punch from the priest

"Man of healing knows exactly what it takes to destroy a man" Kirei speaks to his audience which causes them to fear him more. Kirei then raises his hand to the heavens and acts like a savoir and said to the trembling audience "Now come my patients. Staking my profession as a healer, I Kotomine Kirei will cure you from the sickness of stupidity!"

"KILL HIM!" PIG roared and after a second of hesitation, his henchmen aimed their guns at the priests and fires.

Kirei runs around, dodging the hailstorm of bullets while closing in on his first prey. The poor slob didnt even bother aiming as he let his AK fire freely at priest but due to the recoil, the accuracy suffers greatly. Kirei gets in close, grabs the gun with his left hand and pushes it to the right which accidentally kills one of their comrades from the continous gunfire. He follows thru by smashing the opponets throat with his right fist but it does not kill him. Kirei grabs the choaking man and uses him as a meat shield as he charge at his next opponent.

Two of them, about 5 meters from each other, hesitates as Kirei charges at them with one of their comrades. With fear overcoming their comradary, they fire and kill their ally in hopes of stopping Kirei but to no avail. Kirei throws his meat shield at one of them causing him to fall under the deadman's weight while charging at the one that was still firing. Thanks to his priest robes which is much tougher than it looks, he uses a boxer's guard to close in on his prey without dodging any bullets. The prey stops firing and takes out a knife in an attempt to stab the priest but Kirei grabs the hand before the blade strikes him. He uses his other hand and punches the prey's elbow causing the arm to bend in the way it wasnt suppose to bend. He forces the hand to bend until it stabs its owner in the gut as if performing sepuku. Kirei takes the knife and throws it at the head a distant prey, killing it in only one go.

He changes target and heads for the one whom he threw a dead body at who was just about to get up on his feet. Kirei doesnt give him the chance to regain his balance as he throws a leg kick aimed at the side of the knee which makes it bend sideways. Due to the intense fear that the henchmen felt, they abandoned any sense of comradary thus Kirei simply needed to move away from his current pray thus getting shot in the process.

He takes 2 black keys from his coat and hurls them with bullet like force at his preys, killing one with each key. He then spots 2 henchmen heading towards the .50 and rushes at them before they could reach it. He hurls one black key at the prey nearest to him which landed at the back of his head killing him in the process then he dashes to the next. The prey senses Kirei was aproaching from behind so he turns and faces the priest with a boxers guard which blocks the incoming blow but at the expense of his arm as his bone breaks under the intense force. The henchman falls on his but and there Kirei realizes this was the man that he labeled as an educated man

_Good instinct for blocking my blow and good judgement on using the .50 cal that would most likely kill me. Trully a waste of talent_ Kirei thinks to himself as he throws one of the most lethal moves in all close quarter's combat which can only be used on men, the NUT CRACKER. Kirei smashes the henchman's _pride_ by stepping on it violently which caused him to squeal l like a girl while making a face that is very hard to describe. Out of pity, Kirei takes out a black key and stabs the henchman in the head, ending his misery.

The only one alive was PIG who falls on his butt out of fear of the priest. The priest walks slowly towards his prey, enjoying every bit of words of mercy that the soon to be pork steak is saying.

"You know I was just joking earlier right Medicine Man? Im not really going to kill you. I mean- We can talk about this! What do you want? Money? Women? Come on!" He begs desperately yet this only makes the priest even more sadistic.

" PIG- oh no, you should be called TRASH now... but it would be an insult to the other TRASH in the world to be in the same category as you... Well whatever. The point is, you should not beg for mercy to me" Kirei quickly takes out a black key and slices tendon on PIG's leg which causes him to scream in agony. Kirei then directs himself to the people who were watching the entire confrontation

"Good people, lend me your ears. I am but a wanderer who has just happens to pass by thus have no right to pass judgement to this man. I will leave the punishment to you weather it is quick and painless or agonizing and mind breaking." Kirei then puts on one last smile at the PIG and turn away, ignoring the pleas for help behind him as a large mob gathers around the PIG. Kirei then stops at a dead body and drags it back to the clinic which was met with horrified looks from the priests

"Jamila, get a cooler with lots of ice in it and lots of clean plastic bags" Kirei said. He then takes his medical bag and takes out a wide assortment of medical tool ranging from scalpels to a hand saw

Jamila rushed towards the makeshift kitchen to get the ice. The other priests was going to ask what Kirei was planning but does not get a chance to ask when Kirei suddenly stabs the dead man in the chest with a butcher's knife. Many watches in horror while some looks away in disgust as Kirei forces the deadmans ribs apart.

"What in Gods name are you doing Kirei!" Screamed one of the volunteers from the church

"You are not stupid. Im obviously ripping a mans chest apart in order to get to his heart and remove it" He said as blood gushes out of the wound. He skillfully removes the heart in a matter of seconds without causing any damage to it.

"Thats not the point! Why are you doing it!"

"An insurance of course. Someone might here might have heart problems thus having an extra heart is a good idea." Kirei said. Jamila pushes a large coolman with the help of some people towards Kirei and opens a plastic back near him. Kirei then places the heart inside the back and Jamila places it carefully inside the coolman. Jamila rushes back to Kirei's side and looks at the corpse in a very curious manner, something a child should not be doing.

"You can easily heal that with your level of skill. There is no need for that!"

"What makes you think Im going to stay in Africa forever? Now if you mind, Im busy so please let me work in peace" Kirei says without even looking at the volunteer

Everyone went quiet of shock at Kirei's statement. Many tried to speak up to convince Kirei from leaving but the aura of concentration from the priest doesnt allow them to utter a word. The only one who wasnt affected was Jamila who asks Kirei questions about the functions of the human body.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Kirei said to the little girl, much to the surprise of the audience

"YES FATHER!" Jamila says loudly as she shoots her hand into the corpse and begin ripping its guts at random. Kirei stops and scolds her then teaches her the proper ways to dissect a person much to the chargin of the volunteers. The African people on the other hand simply goes back to their activities as bloodshed and surigal operations are common in the land full of civil war.

* * *

><p>Night time of the same day<p>

Kirei is in the bath with Jamila though it is more like a father forcing an over energetic and very dirty child to take a bath against her will. Normally, children of her age would be covered in dirt but in Jamila's case, she was covered in blood of the 9 henchmen that they dissected earlier. Though Jamila wanted to rip the PIG appart, he was no where to be found but a large blood trail suggest that he was dragged behind a car at high speed.

"Father! Im... Clean... Enough!" Jamila says as she tries to brush off the hands that was cleaning her. Kirei silences her by pouring a large amount of water on her head

"Now your clean enough" Kirei said. He grabs a towel dries Jamila the flailing girl quickly.

Kirei takes a clean white shirt of his and puts it on the girl which is obviously too big for her but she pays no mind and dashes out the bathroom screaming "FREEDOM" as she goes. Kirei takes his short bath while contemplating if this is what it feels like to have a child. He exists the bathroom when he was done but was met by one of the church volunteers

"Kotomine, can we have a word with you?" He said

"We?"

"Yes, the others are at the dinning room" He said and heads to the dinning room as Kirei follows.

In the dinning room, all of the volunteers and shamans are gathered and was obviously waiting for Kirei. Every last one of them had a very serious face which makes Kirei think of only one possible reason for this meeting. The oldest church volunteer takes center stage and begins to talk.

"We are all gathered here for one single reason" He then faces Kirei. "Kirei, you said earlier that you wont be staying here in Africa forever. Correct?"

"Yes" Kirei replies and he already knows where this is heading but for the sake of enjoyment he feigns ignorances, eager to see the reaction of the crowd

"May we ask an estimate length of your stay here?"

"Hmmm... the time is currently 10 pm so my estimate is about... 8 more hours give or take a few minutes" Kirei replies while laughing in his mind at the shocked look of the volunteers. The shamans on the other hand didnt seem surprised at all.

"WHAT! But... Why !"

"The plane leaving the country departs at 11 AM but the walk to the nearest transport that will take me to the terminal may take a few hours. If I'm lucky, I might make the 9 AM flight but the odds of that is a bit low so -" Kirei explains but was cut off by the old man

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Are you simply going to leave these people behind?" The old man said with a hint of anger in his voice. No, a hint may be an understatement because that was more of a shout than simply delivering a message. The proof of it was that the only child in the building was now taking a peek from the door.

"I no longer have a reason to stay in Africa so yes, I am going to leave the people behind"

"You... How could you be so merciless! The people here need help and your skills can be put to good use here! Yet you abandon your duty for your selfish reasons? And you call yourself a man of the cloth? " The old man spats back which entertained Kirei to the extent that he can no longer stop himself from smiling much to the anger of the volunteers

"Did you think of me as some sort of saint? Dont delude yourself old man. I came to Africa for selfish reasons so its only right that I leave for the same reason" He said while smiling sadistically.

One of the younger volunteers couldnt contain his anger and jumps at Kirei with every intention to connect his fist with Kirie's face. Though still in neutral stance, Kirei was already prepared to violently counter the poor soul but a small girl runs to Kirei's defense and stands between them. The young man stops

"If you try and hurt Father, I will make you pay!" She said with a face full of determination which causes everyone's anger to vanish. The only one disappointed by the outcome was Kirei who was itching to snap the attacker's arm.

"Jamila, dont you understand? Father Kirei is going to leave you behind for his own selfish reason. Dont you feel angry?" The old fart addresses Jamila but her face was obviously not convinced

"We are going to leave Africa together and you wont stop us!" Jamila announces with conviction. She then looks at Kirei and says "Right Father?"

Kirei originally planned to leave her with the Elder Shaman to train her in their native arts. Unfortunately, the girl grew on him to the point that he even thinks of her as his own thus no longer able to leave the girl in the hell hole that is Africa. If he did leave Jamila here, he would most likely die out of worry for Jamila's safety before he dies from old age. He places his hand over her head and begins talking to Jamila

"Why are you asking for confirmation? You are coming with me regardless of your will" He said which makes the little girl blush which she covers up with a big smile. Kirei then confronts the old man " You dont seem to know which branch of the church I am from. It is my fault that you are ignorant and I am sorry for that. Let me introduce myself properly this time. I am Kotomine Kirei a Executor, 1st class."

The fearful reaction of the volunteers nearly made Kirei burst out in laughter. Their faces drained with color, the old man takes a step back, the young volunteer became dizzy and sat on the nearest chair he could find. The shamans were confused thus raised a question

"Forgive me for interrupting but what is an "Executor"?" the elder shaman asked

"Executors are people with the sole duty of killing heretical beings by any means necessary"

"Heretical Beings?" The elder asks

"Heretical Beings are Demons and alike. People that can use magecraft outside the church, namely the shamans of Africa, are also called heretics. If I came here to perform my duty, I would have killed all of you." Kirei explains which causes the blood to drain out of the shamans face. They already saw what Kirei can do earlier and knows that it wouldnt take 5 minutes for him to kill them all. Kirei then faces the volunteers from the church

"Now do you understand? I did not come here out of duty but to seek something of personal benefit. I healed others because I got bored of waiting for the next lead of my search to appear. You are free to try and stop me but I can promise you, it will hurt you more than it will hurt me" Kirei said full of mocking and waits for the response of his audience. The elder shaman simply sighs and looks at the young man

"Do be careful on your journey Medicine Man. The thing that you seek might be the cause of your death" The elder smiles as he gives the man one last piece of advice

"Thank you Elder" Kirei replies. Kirei shows repsect for the elder not because he is an elder but for being a wise man

"Are you going to let him leave just like that Elder? He is the best among us in healing! Without him many people wont be saved!" The old volunteer interrupts

"The deaths that will follow is our fault for being incompetent" The elder says which silences the volunteers. He then turns to Kirei "Go to sleep Medicine Man. You have to wake up early if you want to catch the 9 AM flight"

Kirei excuses himself with Jamila holding his hand and heads to bed. The others continued their debate after the two left but that is no concern of Kirei.

* * *

><p>Next day, Jomo Kenyatta International Airport, 11 am flight to Egypt<p>

Kirei watches the clouds pass by from the window while thinking about various subjects. Jamila is sleeping on Kirei's lap after burning herself out from excitement of boarding the plane for the first time. She wasnt able to sleep last night for the very same reason.

He expected his quest to be a near impossible task and assumed that he might travel the entire globe yet still not find anything but he must push on. As of 7 months ago, the only thing that is keeping him alive is the false hope of bringing his wife back from the dead and without it, he will completely break down. He does not expect to completely revive her, nor the chance of a normal family even if he does revive her. His only desire is to meet her once again to beg for forgiveness for all the pain he has caused her, to tell her how much he loved her and to thank her for loving a monstrosity . He is more than willing to trade years of his life for a meeting that may lasts a few seconds.

The man that took the light for granted, realizes how truly in the dark he was after it was lost


End file.
